


the taste of ash in every breath

by GoddessOfTheVoid



Series: short multifandom ficlets [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Djinni & Genies, Episode: s01e05 Bottled Appetites, Ficlet, First Kiss, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Last Kiss, M/M, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfTheVoid/pseuds/GoddessOfTheVoid
Summary: Geralt should have known better. Wishing for peace and silence in the presence of a cursed creature was only bound to result in a disaster. And now he had to pay the price for his foolish wishes.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: short multifandom ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629358
Comments: 21
Kudos: 206





	the taste of ash in every breath

In the beginning, there was rushing wind. A brewing storm around him, equal in force to the one raging inside his head. 

Waves of emotion lapping over him, threatening to pull him under, to drown him in the darkness of his despair and confusion.

All he wished for was blessed silence. A way to get rid of those thoughts, to calm the tempest rushing through his mind, leaving nothing but chaos behind it.

Screaming his desperation against the howling wind until it vanished. Until all he could hear were choking sounds. Until all he could see was the blood flowing out of Jaskier's mouth, pale blue eyes wide with fear and hands reaching for him, for his support, for a comfort he was not sure he could give. And until all he could feel was icy cold panic, grasping his heart in an iron grip.

He could feel the panicked racing of Jaskier’s heart against his chest, the wheezing of his constricting lungs trying to expel the fluid leaking into them as he tried to ride for help. Desperately, as fast as his poor horse would allow.

It was not fast enough. They did not make it to the village. Death led him to a green meadow, filled with beautiful flowers just waiting to feast on the offering he delivered.

The smell of distress overwhelming his senses, the sluggish beating of a heart too fragile to survive pounding in his ears. The end was near. He could sense it and yet part of him refused to believe it. Hoped that there was something he could still do.

Tears pooled in his eyes for the first time since his childhood, dropping onto the pale face beneath him as he could not move his gaze from Jaskier’s eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes, once filled with so much joy and life. Now he could only see pain and sadness as they dimmed.

Desperately he kissed him. For the first time. And the last time. The bitter taste of blood, filling his mouth as they kissed, the iron stickiness coating his tongue until he felt like choking, too. He felt those gargling breaths against his lips, becoming slower and slower. Until they stopped.

Until the once fluttering heartbeat had come to a stop, too. Until there was nothing but emptiness in those once so beautiful eyes.

It was only when his lips turned blue beneath the dark red blood that he saw the scar on his arm. And with that dawned the realization. The bitter knowledge of his fault in the situation.

_Bring him back. Please, bring him back. I didn’t mean it. I want him back._ _Please._

There was no answer. No second scar appearing on his arm. Only the broken pieces of pottery, a striking visual reminder of what he had lost. Broken sobs leaving his throat as he cried for yet another thing he had lost, yet another innocent death he’d caused. A butcher indeed.

In the end, there was nothing but emptiness. The remnants of his love decaying into the dirt and the cursed silence he had so desperately wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> How does one procrastinate working on one's WIPs? By writing some short angst apparently :D tbh it was only a matter of time until I went back to my angsty roots (but yes that 106 fix it is still happening, don't worry)  
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed reading this short piece of poor Geralt's pain as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Also feel free to hit me up on tumblr (@feedingmyinsomnia) for more geraskier headcanons and everything else!


End file.
